


Sofia, The Hextech Gestalt

by Nellancholy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, viktor is mentioned, villain monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: A brief champion concept in the form of a monologue, based on the reveal comic for Camille. Take a look,it's some good stuff. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/camille-comic





	

My heart broke that day.

Fortunately,in this world,and in this city in particular,even a heart can be replaced with steel.

Tell me,is it wrong for a woman to love?

Is it wrong...for a woman to trust?

A young woman,kept in barely even a gilded cage,turned loose at a tender age,given stewardship of an immense fortune and told,without instruction,to chart the course of a dynasty?

Is it wrong for her to love,to trust a man who offered her tenderness,warmth,stability in her rapidly changing world,and a plan for the greatness that had been thrust upon her?

And so when he...passed on,a part of me passed on with him. A small,irreplaceable part. Once again,I was adrift in an uncaring,pitch-black sea. But that didn't last long.

One of his business partners came to me. He shook me awake from my stupor,reminded me that my love had great plans for Piltover,and I could still bring them to fruition.

But how could I? How could this weak,impotent,foolish woman without a plan bring change to a great city that ticked on without her as surely as it did with her?

The man smiled reassuringly,and spoke again. He offered to rebuild me,mind,body,and soul. All my weakness,stripped away and replaced with pure strength. I would be a part of a glorious revolution. And I would never have to lose the things I love,ever again.

I agreed,but on one condition. Every part I grafted to myself,every piece of my liberation,every strength that replaced a weakness...I wanted every one of them to come from my love's remains.

As before,so it would continue to be. He would be my strength,my hope,my future.

With every part of him added to me,I grew less like myself,and more like him. Less weak and aimless,ever more strong and focused. Bigger,firmer,sturdier. Flesh,blood,and nerve gave way to steel,oil,and wire.

Every phantom pain,every searing burn that fills my senses,only serves to remind me that I am closer to him now than ever before. As they say...pain is weakness leaving the body.

I do not need to seek some notion of being reunited with him in a tragic,wasteful death. Why,he is right here with me,every time I look in a mirror. And he will be with me when I paint the cogs of Piltover with the blood of it's enforcers,he will be with me when I tear apart a fortune that was mine only in name,he will be with me when I reduce Piltover to ash.

And finally...he will...WE will,be Piltover,when I rebuild it in our image.


End file.
